marvel_mutantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkady Rossovich
Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich (Omega Red) is a mutant. Relatives *Omega Red (clone) *Omega Black (clone) *Omega White (clone) Powers Death spore emission: Arkady can emit death spores from his body. These spores result in the weakness or death or anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours. Arkady must secrete his spores or they will begin to erode his own body. After his most recent resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have stronger and even more potent spores circulating constantly through his tentacles and has stopped emitting it as a pheromone. This generally served as a back-up in case of his tentacles ever being cut, which quickly happened. Life-force absorption: Arkady has the ability, and need, to drain the life-force of other humans to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims within his tentacles and using them as a conduit for his death spores. At one time, the combination of his death spores and the presence of carbonadium in his body had the effect of slowly poisoning him, which caused him to need to drain the life-forces of others frequently. The more life-force he drains, the stronger he gets and faster he heals. *''Superhuman strength:'' Arkady is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons normally. After his resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have gained some new abilities; namely, the ability to increase his body mass as he absorbed energy. After absorbing the life energy of a powerful unnamed mutant, Arkady was shown to be capable of lifting roughly 50 tons. Theoretically, his full strength is limitless. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Arkady's muscles generate considerably less fatigue to xins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue begins to affect him. However, he can use the energy he drains from others to enhance his stamina even further. *''Superhuman durability:'' Arkady wears a suit of bright red armor composed of a material believed to be secondary adamantium. This armor, which covers most of his body, renders him highly resistant to injury. He once withstood an energy blasts from Chamber that propelled him a distance of several miles and didn't sustain injury. Even without the armor, Arkady's body is capable of withstanding powerful impact forces and blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman agility:'' Arkady's natural agility, bodily coordination, and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life-force of enemies increases his agility exponentially. *''Superhuman reflexes:'' Arkady's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life-force of enemies increases his reflexes exponentially. *''Regenerative healing factor:'' Arkady is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhance his healing powers to higher levels. After his resurrection, Arkady was shown to be capable of healing from even fatal injuries almost instantly when sufficiently charged. His healing factor appears to focus on his tentacles and armor as well, implying that they have become a part of his body. Category:Characters Category:Mutants